


Movies Don't Create Psychos

by HelloIExist



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Film AU, Gen, Horror, M/M, Movie: Scream (1996), Murder, Ted is Ethan's Stepdad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIExist/pseuds/HelloIExist
Summary: When the small town of Hatchetfield is struck with a double homicide a year after the murder of Donna Fletcher, the murders seem to center around her teenage daughter Alice and those she's closest to. With her dad after town and a murderer after her, Alice, her girlfriend Deb and their friends have to find a way to avoid the killer. But they're closer than they think.-We needed a Scream AU
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Alice & Ethan Green, Alice & Grace Chastity, Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Hot Chocolate Boy/Smoke Club Boy (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Danny sighed as he pushed the pan around on the stove, hearing the un-popped popcorn rattle around inside. He was visibly bored as he pulled at his tie dye shirt. Being left home alone was never his favourite thing. At least he knew it wouldn’t remain that way for long, Oliver was supposed to be there soon enough. He had said he’d be there around 9:30. He took a small, distracted glance to the clock. _10:17pm_. Where was he? Well, he knew he could have easily gotten distracted, the other boy was unpredictable. It was endearing. He tried to erase the thought from his mind as he turned back to the popcorn, waiting for it to begin popping. But the worry as to where his boyfriend was at this hour was niggling and festering in the back of his mind. He kept shifting the pan before jumping, the phone rang. He smiled a little at himself, realising he was scared over nothing. He picked it up.   
  
“Hello?” He said into it, voice slightly rude. He never had the eloquence his parents expected from him.  
  
“Hello.” A voiced answered him back, unnaturally low and growly. He frowned. He couldn’t tell if it was actually someone who sounded like that or a prank call from one of his friends. But he proceeded regardless.   
  
“Yes?” He asked almost expectantly, usually if this was a friend they would have come up with a more clever prank to pull.   
  
“Who is this?” The man on the other end spoke again. It was strangely unnerving at how put on his low drawl sounded.  
  
“Who are you trying to reach?” He raised an eyebrow, perhaps it was a friend of his parents and he should take a message or someone casing the house and he should give a fake name and address.   
  
“Who are you trying to reach?” He thought it’d be the easiest plan of deterrence.   
  
“What number is this?”  
  
He frowned a little but still chose to continue the conversation. “What number are you trying to reach?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
He chuckled at that. He could rule out the chance of it being his friends now. They were all idiots, but they were smart enough to think of a plan before doing a false call. But that left the question of who was this? He just had to end this nonsense. He had more important things to worry about, for example his boyfriend.   
  
“I think you have the wrong number.” He rolled his eyes as he shifted the pan again.   
  
“Do I?”  
  
“It happens, take it easy.” He put the phone down, looking through his darkened house. There were still a few lights on, but he wasn’t overly stressed. His neighbourhood was barren and deserted, living in the richer half of Hatchetfield meant one thing, huge yards and a lack of the other rich. Apart from the Monroe’s, separated from him by open green space and a small protrusion of forest. Them and the dumb lawyer that the mother insisted on dragging to every event that both families were invited to. He sighed a little, feeling safe in the giant expanse of space that was his home. Then the phone rang again.   
  
“Hello?” He asked once again, hoping that at least this time, it’d be Oliver. He was chilled to the bone when the growly voice returned.   
  
“I’m sorry, I guess I dialled the wrong number.” He sounded much more serious this time, it was less mysterious and more calculated.   
  
“Why’d you dial it again?” He shifted the pan more, eyes flicking up to look out the large kitchen window above the stove. It was empty out there, only a few lights from the more crowded part of town.   
  
“To apologise…” He trailed off, perhaps expecting Danny to reply but he didn’t. He stayed deathly silent. The only sound was the crackling of popcorn. So the man picked up on that. “What’s that noise?” The tone changed there too. Danny figured the speaker had probably figured out how they sounded and changed the tone. The voice still sounded fake. But who would plan something this elaborate and ask this level of open ended and useless questions? It didn’t add up, so he didn’t answer again.   
  
“You never told me your name.”   
  
“Why do you need to know my name?” Danny finally spoke up though he wished he hadn’t. The voice answered him back and the phone fell from his grip.

“Because I want to know who I’m looking at.”

It was the cold way they said it. It didn’t sound like a joke. It so clearly wasn’t a joke. Normally he would have called the bluff. It was just the tension of being alone in a relatively dark house, the feeling of being watched, the large sliding glass door at the other side of his living room having a clear, unobstructed view of him. He took a few long strides to the door, staring out into the dark night, it was a different angle to where he looked before. You couldn’t see any lights out that side. He could see the shadow of his pool, the almost black water rocking back and forth, barely interrupted. He wouldn’t be able to see anything out there. But the light switch for the backyard was across the other side of the room and he felt like he couldn’t move. Then the phone rang again.   
  
He sprung back at the noise. He would have laughed again at his jumpiness but now everything had a tone of seriousness. He took a tentative step towards the second landline, resting beside the TV, where his father had left it before they had gone out. He gripped the cold plastic tight, pressing the answer button. He still had the hope it was either his parents or Oliver. Please let someone come home.   
  
“You shouldn’t have hung up on me.”   
  
“What do you want?!” He huffed, there was his usual way of acting. He was trying to cover up any possible fear and shouting back at the voice was the easiest way.  
  
“Turn on the light.” It was calm. Smug. There was something the caller knew that Danny didn’t. He stayed quiet, unwilling to give the satisfaction of replying. The voice spoke again. “Turn on your porch light.”   
  
Danny whipped his head back to look outside. The steady sound of the pool water lapping up against the sides was louder, quicker, there had been some kind of impact in the pool. Normally he would have assumed it was some kind of animal, a bird perhaps, or one of the unsteadily dangling decorations his mother had put up. But it could have been anything. The voice was quiet, waiting for Danny to reply. Waiting for him to do as instructed. As he crossed the room, quietly moving to the switch, the popcorn and water adding a tense beat to his steps, he saw something else by the pool. There was a shadow there. It was short, almost slumped. It was wriggling, convulsing. He couldn’t make out what it was considering all the other shadows out there. But he could see a head. It was a person.   
  
He felt his hand brush against the wall as he reached it, head turning from where all his focus had been outside to the off-white, slightly yellow switch. He pressed it down and the garden outside came into clear view. The grass was glistening from the spray of the sprinkler earlier. The leaves on the trees were still swaying in the wind. And there was a metal pool chair sat in the centre of the yard. Ropes bound a figure to it, Danny’s mouth falling open in shock when he realised who the figure was. Oliver was tied up, tape over his mouth and a gash in his forehead. There was blood coming from cuts up his leg and his glasses were smashed. But he was moving, eyes staring forward at Danny, with muffled screaming to make himself known. Danny stared for a moment before pulling the phone to his ear.   
  
“What do you want?” He asked, hand beginning to move towards the lock on the door. He could run out now, grab Oliver and get him inside, right? But that depended on one thing. Who had done that to Oliver and where were they?  
  
“To play a game.” The voice responded coolly. They knew they had the upper hand over the poor, terrified teenager.   
  
“What?” He asked in a small breath. His voice had none of his usual strength or gusto. He just wanted terms.

“Turn off the light.”  
  
He looked out, Oliver was shaking his head, looking at him. Could he hear it too? Were they out there. The voice repeated it in his ear and he did as told. Hand quivering as the yard went black, he could still make out Oliver’s shadow.   
  
“I ask you a question, if you get it wrong. He dies.”

He could now here the sick amounts of joy and pleasure they were taking in watching him fall apart. He knew they were watching; he could feel it. Yet, he couldn’t tear his eyes from Oliver. He didn’t answer, letting them speak again.

“It’s an easy category, movie trivia. I’ll give you an easy question, name the killer in Friday the 13th.”

Danny felt a small smug grin come across his face. Though he was petrified, it came out. He knew this. There was a chance to save Oliver. They had watched the film together.  
  
“Jason! Jason, Jason!” He jumped a little, watching Oliver’s shadow. It shook more, his heart dropped for a second. Where he thought- where he knew the head was shaking. Had he got it wrong? No, he knew it. Oliver was wrong. He let his hope build back up.   
  


“I’m sorry, that’s the wrong answer.” And there his heart went again.   
  
“What? No, it’s was Jason.”  
  
“Afraid not. He wasn’t the original killer, was he? I’m afraid that doesn’t fare well for Oliver does it? He’s out.”   
  
Danny’s eyes clouded with tears, he was aware of his shaking hands as he leant on the wall. He couldn’t bear to look out the window. His eyes were shut tight as a wet splat sounded, a muffled shout, a splash. Then his porch lights flicked back on and Danny looked up. Out the glass door. How? He saw two things. The first was his boyfriend’s corpse. His white shirt was now smattered with blood and parts of his flesh and bone. There was a large pile of his innards at his feet. His head was lolled back, mouth in a silent plea for help, the tape had been torn off, leaving a gross red mark. The second thing he saw was a mask. But it wasn’t out there. It was in the reflection.   
  
He whipped around and it was there. A hand shot out and grabbed his throat, wrapping around it tightly and throwing him into the door. He heard a crack behind him as a forceful kick went into his chest, him flying down onto the pavement outside, surrounded by broken glass. His eyes were watering and he was winded. But he had to get away. He scrambled up, trying to run as he felt blood dripping from his nose. He whipped his head around, only seeing Oliver, the guts, the gore, the liver in the pool. He almost trips. Then he felt someone grip his wrist and throw him down. He looked up at the white mask again and a sharp knife was brought down towards him, he let out a shout as it plunged into his stomach, choking a little. He reached up weakly, tugging at the mask. He heard elastic break as he looked up, taking in who he saw. The knife stuck again. Then black.


	2. It just occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window

Alice sighed as she placed the book down on her desk. She was winding down for the night already. She said already but it was just before eleven. She looked to her heavy computer on her desk, her dad had let her keep it in here as he didn’t exactly need a home computer for his job. She pulled her chair out, cringing at the noise of it dragging on the ground as she collapsed into her seat. She should have been asleep, but she just couldn’t. As much as she didn’t have the motivation to do anything else, the vision of the bloody jacket and everything that had followed still haunted her. And she knew her father was not much better off. But he was coping for her, so she had to cope for him. He thought wasn’t fair to put that much on a teenage girl, but she insisted. She was fine. She could continue on without her mother. It wouldn’t happen again, and the killer was away for good. She had made sure of it. She looked at her computer screen, unfinished conversations where she or Ethan had given up on their slow computers were all she could see. At least that was a good constant. She still had her friends; she still had her girlfriend. She was still happy. She was still pretending to be happy. She moved her fingers to the keyboard, typing quietly and watching the words appear on her screen.  
  


**AFletcher**

**To: Ethan**

_I think he’s ok, I’ll be alright without him. I’ll see you tomorrow, can you bri-_

She then stopped typing. Stopped typing because she heard something outside her window. It sounded like something hitting the drainage pipe, at first she thought it was squirrel falling from the tree or the roof and hitting it. And maybe that would explain the scratching noises that followed. But she couldn’t help but tense. The memories were still fresh and raw. It hadn’t been a year yet. She got up carefully, shifting a little onto her right leg, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to run towards it or away. Her dad was downstairs, he could help her if there was someone there. But she thought she was being weak. She could still hear scratching, and creaking, below her window and coming up. She took another tentative step closer, now able to see her yard. There’s nothing there, there couldn’t be anything. She leant to stick her head out and look, anxious. She looked to her left, it was empty, the mango tree, the fence. Everything ordinary. Then she looked to her right. There was a shadow and a hand reaching toward her. She screamed, piercingly, falling back onto the ground in a fit. She desperately tried to crawl away although it was difficult on her back. She tried to scramble over onto her hands and knees but her eyes never left her window. Who was that? What was that? She could see her childish pink curtains waving but not just in the wind, there was a leg coming through, then a body, then a yellow beanie.

“Hey, it’s just me.” The voice was gentle and kind, worried for the girl on the ground. Deb was stood there, hands out in a surrendered position. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see you.” She looked her up and down for a moment, offering a jokey smirk. Alice couldn’t help but her own face break into a smile. She couldn’t help but be charmed by the other girl. She pushed herself up onto her feet, Deb offering a hand and pulling her close. She started leaning in then she heard footsteps on the stairs again and her face once again fell to horror. She had forgotten about that.

“My dad is here.” She hissed but it was too late. Her bedroom door rattled as the slammed against her open cupboard door, jamming against it. The handle shaking as her father tried to open. She looked back to Deb who was already spurred into action, trying to dive under the bed.

“What’s going on in there?”

And there it was, her dad had heard her scream and was now suspicious, perfect. She sighed and pulled the cupboard away from the door, allowing him to push the bedroom door fully open and look in.

“Are you ok?” Bill asked, studying his daughter in worry. He had a feeling that something was going on despite his daughter’s mostly calm appearance. “I heard screaming.”

“No you didn’t.” Alice rested coolly against her now closed cupboard, praying that Deb was hidden enough. “Aren’t you leaving soon?” She tried to change the topic away from her behavior.

“A few hours, I’ll be gone when you wake up. Now, the expo runs all weekend so I won’t be back until Sunday. I’m staying at the hotel near the airport out there so call if you need anything, alright?” He briefed, Alice mouthing along with some of what he said. She had heard this so many times leading up to tonight. It wasn’t a big deal, she just had to survive from this Wednesday night until Sunday without parental supervision. It wasn’t exactly rocket science but she knew her dad would always be worried about her. Especially with the nearing anniversary of her mother’s death.

“I’ve got it, it’ll be ok.” Alice sighed, pushing the door a little to hurry him out of her room. He took the hint and stepped back a bit. She thought he was ready to go but he stuck his head in once more.

“I could have sworn I heard screaming…” She could see he was on edge at the idea that something could also happen to her. It almost made her feel bad that she was lying rather than telling the full truth that would calm him down. Most likely.

“Have a good trip dad.” She offered a small smile before closing the door in his face. She could hear him mumble a goodnight and she felt awful. She sighed and ran her hands through her dark hair once before fixing her pyjamas, ruffled from her falling onto the ground. She looked back to her bed to see Deb crawling up onto it, fixing the beanie that almost always sat on her head.

“Close call.” She shot Alice a small grin, cheeky as she lay on her girlfriend’s bed. She thought this was funny. As much as Alice enjoyed her girlfriend being there, she was only slightly still mad about her scaring her.

“What are you doing here?” She folded her arms, sitting on the edge of the bed. Deb shrugged and got up; she could tell when Alice was annoyed.

“It occurred to me that I have never snuck through your bedroom window before.” She shrugged, her eyes scanning for a moment before landing back on Alice. “I wanted to see you, I’m sorry I scared you.” There was something about how she was tonight. Alice thought she seemed on edge; she was trying to justify that she wanted to see her almost constantly. Trying to make that fact obvious and clear. It was strange.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but you could have visited me anytime while my dad wasn’t home. Well, I am staying with Ethan this week, but you still could have been smarter.” Alice chuckled a little, watching her girlfriend pace. “What did you hope to gain from coming here?”  
  
Deb smiled slightly, fondly and shrugged, sitting back down on the bed, amongst Alice’s childish stuffed animals. “Can’t I just pop over from time to time? Break into my girlfriend’s bedroom? Scare the shit out of her?” She smirked a bit, getting lightly pushed by Alice.

“It’s almost midnight, get out of here.” She rolled her eyes, pulling back her bed sheets and getting under them, preparing herself to sleep. As much as she wanted Deb to stay she knew her dad would come and check before he left, maybe multiple times considering her heard her scream.  
  
“Fine, I’m going.” Deb smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She pulled back after few moments. “See you tomorrow, right?” She asked, climbing off the bed and headed back to the window.  
  
“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 lads! The Rescue will probably update really soon, I'll try. This story takes some lines and plot from the film with the addition of my own work! I'd recommend watching the film, because it's great but you don't need to have seen it..


	3. How do you gut someone

The morning came in a flurry of sirens and shiny news vans outside of Hatchetfield High, Alice carefully picked her way through crowds of people as news people spoke into large camera setups. She was so distracted by it all. It dragged her back in time and she couldn’t get out of it. She overheard snippets as she passed.  
  
“Completely senseless-“

“Hatchetfield hasn’t see such tragedy since last year-“

“The bodies were found by the family of-“

Alice looked down, pulling at her cardigan. What was going on? Another one? Another one. Two. She felt sick. She couldn’t believe it had happened again. And of course, it had come the evening her father left. She didn’t know the details. She had only heard it a few hundred times on her way here. She knew that someone had been killed but the how, why and who of it all was unknown to her. It made her tense. He was in prison for good. He was gone. Alice knew that she had made sure of it. She just tried to keep her focus on the ground. Cracks in the pavement, trampled leaves, camera wires. She looked up, noticing a man filming a very specific person.  
  
“The small town of Hatchetfield, Michigan was struck last night with the tragic demise of two teenagers, found in the backyard of one of their homes. Their identities nor the details of any kind of arrest are known. All we have to say here is that we advise Hatchetfield residents to stay alert, as the threat still looms.” Charlotte Mayweather was standing there, speaking into the camera. It made Alice feel even more sick, she stepped away from the camera and suddenly felt someone behind her, she could sense someone leaning over her.  
  
“Do you believe this shit?”

She sprung back for a moment, almost tripping over a camera wire. She huffed when a familiar gloved hand grabbed her wrist to hold her up. Of course Ethan chose to interrupt her ride through memory lane.

“Ethan!” She huffed, stabilising herself and pulling at her cardigan again, a force of habit. “What happened?” She had finally managed to settle herself after the shock of seeing Ethan and now she had more pressing things on her mind.  
  
“You don’t know? Danny and Oliver were killed last night!” Ethan’s expression was a strange one. He was halfway between fear and excitement. It was to be expected with the thrilling intensity of this in the air. But Alice had no idea on how to react. She knew there had been murders. She had heard it again and again. But she new these people, she had considered Oliver, at the very least a friend. And he was dead. The memories were striking even harder now, the pit in her stomach growing larger.

“How?” She asked softly, feeling Ethan’s arm reach out to guide her away from the news vans. He knew the flashbacks she faced. She just let him pull her along.  
  
“No one really knows, parents found Danny hanging from a tree apparently, Oliver in the yard. Said they were gutted too.” He seemed to be keeping himself together fine, even though she knew the implication for his family. “Police are now swarming the school, reckon it was one of us. Ted said he doubts it but wouldn’t put it past kids today, he said it’s even worse than- well, its bad.” She knew what he’d say and she didn’t need to hear it. He knew that. A murder in such a little town was already a big deal and complicating it wasn’t necessary. Especially not for Alice. She could feel Ethan’s hand gently rubbing her shoulder as he guided her to the school entrance. An action he’d been doing more frequently over the last year, his last ditch effort to comfort her. As they entered she could feel eyes on her, she tried to ignore the feeling but it was constant. She turned her head to look back to where she felt the eyes on her were coming from but before she could she was pulling into the struggling mass of students. The constant chatter in her ears about the bloodbath of the previous night. She tried to keep her head down as she was pushed to the sound, some people walking shoulder to shoulder as she and Ethan tried to push through, she just had tp get to her class, then she’s have something to think about. Anything but this. She kept walking until yet another body shoved in beside her. This time she knew who it was.

“Fun right?” Lex asked, slinging her arm around Ethan even though he was taller than her. He responded instinctively by picking her up. “Thought this town’s killers were all gone and dealt with.” She jabbed, giving a purposeful look to Alice. She knew it was a joke, a poor one but a joke either way. It still hurt.

“Not sure about you, but I don’t think teenagers being butchered is very fun.” Ethan rolled his eyes, holding his girlfriend up as they struggled through the halls even now.

“It is if it means police interviews delay classes.” Lex chuckled lamely, accidentally kicking a passing student causing them to curse loudly. “Anyway, Danny and Oliver just got on my nerves, and it’s been a while since this town has had anything noteworthy happen, since Alice’s –“ She went to continue but Alice just stormed away. Lex was good at heart, she was kind but rough around the edges. She didn’t think before opening her mouth and it had the potential to hurt.

Alice just tried to forget about the altercation in the hallway and pour herself into her next class, to give the already disastrous day meaning. But it hurt so bad. More people she knew, more people mutilated for their families to find. She found herself subconsciously staring over at Oliver’s desk. His old desk. She knew him in passing. He had been in most of her classes the previous year, he had been one of Grace’s friends before she moved to spend more time with Alice and Deb. She had never had a quarrel with him and he never seemed like he was involved in any wrong doing, much like her mother. She had to stop thinking about it. But she wished she could say the same about Oliver’s boyfriend, that he seemed kind and stayed out of trouble, that he wouldn’t hurt a fly. But she knew that whatever motivation was given for the bloodbath came from him. She only knew him from Lex and Deb, they had used to spend time with him and his friends. The three had been close. That was something to focus on. She wasn’t the only one to focus on here. Ethan’s cousin was dead. Lex and Deb’s friend was gone. So was Grace’s. She looked up to the clock, hoping time would hurry so she could see them. So, she could help them. Diving into that would be the easiest way to ignore her thoughts.

* * *

The lunch break was gladly welcomed by students, taking it as their chance to gossip and mock the victims. Most people thought it was funny. Despite the principal pointing out over loudspeaker every hour that it wasn’t, everyone ignored him. The small group eating their lunch across the oval were indeed ignoring it. Alice was laid across the ground, head in Deb’s lap as she listened to the other three bicker, trying to eat her lunch in silence.  
  
“Ethan, the reason they let you go early during questioning is because they know, just from looking at you, that you are too weak to have done this.” Lex smirked, throwing something up to catch it. It missed her mouth and hit Ethan in the nose. Grace pushed her lightly.

“Or they already nabbed the culprit when Hidgens called you in.” She smirked, noticing Alice rolling over in Deb’s lap so her ears were covered. She didn’t want to hear this. “Anyway, there’s no way its one of us. Or someone at this school. As Ethan’s dad-“

“Not my dad.”

“Stepdad.”

“Not that yet either.”

“Whatever. As Ted said,” Grace huffed, glaring at Ethan playfully. “The bodies were fucking gutted, no kid is sick enough to have done that. I mean, well, movies would say otherwise.” And then everyone groaned. They knew where Grace was going with this and no one wanted to listen.

“How do you gut someone…?” Alice mumbled as she leant her head on Deb’s leg, voice muffled. Lex smirked, leaning down close to her friend’s ear.

“You take a knife and you slit from the groin to the sternum.” She chuckled slightly, not realising how uncomfortable the topic made her. Deb pushed her way, both Grace and Ethan giving her death stares. “She asked.”

Alice didn’t want to think about it anymore. She got up, offering Deb a small smile before walking off, holding her lunch box close. If that was all anyone was going to talk about then she was going to go eat in the bathrooms. It’s be better than listening to this again and again. She didn’t hear what happened after she left.

“I just want it to work, alright? Stop fucking things up.” Deb huffed, looking at her friends.

“What? All we did is point out that the killer isn’t a kid here.” Grace rolled her eyes, Ethan nodding along.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s not any of us anyway.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now you've probably figured out who's in the place of who, have fun with that

**Author's Note:**

> Scream AU lads! I rewatched Scream the other day because I'm working on another, non-written Scream related project so I felt inspired. Why not an Au with the Hatchetfield teens?


End file.
